Emu
If you find a spelling or grammer mistake, feel free to fix it! But please do not add content without my agreement. Prologue The silver grey cat surveyed the stones, a frown upon her brow. “That can’t be right.” She flipped the stones, and sat back, annoyed. Was she simply misinterpreting them, or were they supposed to say what they said. She scooped them up with her paws, then released them. They formed the exact same pattern. It must be correct. An omen. She immediately got to her paws, and left the den. Quickly. A yellow tom was waiting outside, a brown tabby kit at his paws. The kits looked up at the she-cat, hope in her tiny eyes. “Is she safe?” The she-cat sat down beside them. “I’m not certain. The results… were rather odd.” The tom cocked his head. “What do you mean?” The she-cat paused, not sure how to respond. It would surely be a shock. “Well… she did reach StarClan…” The tension that had been in the kit’s shoulders released, and she purred. The tom however, saw that she had not finished. The hardness in his eyes egged her on. She sighed, and continued. “She was… pushed back. StarClan did not expect her to die, it was wrong and unnatural. She... returned. She was reincarnated." Shock blossomed in the tom's eyes. "Are you certain?" "Yes, Lizardfrill. It is true. She is here." Lizardfrill took a deep breath, and shook his head to clear it. "Where? Who has she been reincarnated into?" The she-cat paused once more, then plowed on. "The tabby one, with the black splotch on her forehead." "Emukit?" The she-cat nodded. "Our leader is back in a kit." Chapter 1 Emukit hated being the odd one out. Her littermates, Koalakit, Wombatkit and Wallabykit, were so normal, with their grey-and-brown pelts, long legs and interests, but she wasn't. She had long fur, unlike all the other cats in the Clowder, tabby fur with a large black patch on the center of her forehead, a muscular frame built for fighting rather then running, and was interested in what her littermates would call ''dangerous. ''In her short six moons of life, she had ran up to a salt water crocodile, been attacked by a huntsman spider, almost been poisoned by a brown snake, came very close to being flattened by a monster's paws (they had passed on either side of her), had a few nasty run-ins with dingoes, and been pecked rather hard on the backside by an attacking chicken. A pretty impresive record for a six moon old kit. Wallabykit was probably the most adventurous of the 'three amigos' (her name for her littermates), and had gone on the salt water crocodile adventure with her. Wombatkit seemed to ''llooooovvvveee ''the medicine cat, Magpiesong, and generally spent his free time hanging around her and pretending to be interested in herbs and what not. Koalakit was bouncy and likeable. Emukit sincerely hoped she got that warrior name Koalasnore, or Koalabounce.